


The Other Possibilities

by tvmovieaddict



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvmovieaddict/pseuds/tvmovieaddict
Summary: Since Stephen Strange saw 14,000,605 possible outcomes, I shall list some other outcomes that could have (or should have) happened after Infinity War and in Endgame. I wouldn't do all 14 million but time could be on my side. This work of fiction would include fixing ships, rewriting endings and different choices that could have been made in the movie.





	1. Peter's side of the story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! thanks for reading this and I appreciate the support. Let me know in the comments on what else could be changed in Endgame or what else you would want me to write about for the characters of the MCU.

(1) Instead of 5 years after the snap, it is 3 years after that so it wouldn't mess up too much of the high school timeline for Peter. Ned survives the snap and mourns the death of those around him, including MJ. Although he would now be older than Peter, Ned would make an excellent senior/senpai towards Peter. He would rub him on the head and tease him for being his junior. He would also mess with Flash for bullying Peter. Ned would be old enough to drive Peter in his own car (if he has one). During those years, he visits Aunt May and they hang out almost every week, helping each other cope with their losses. When Peter comes back and sees Ned as almost technically an adult, we would likely be jealous but also very proud of what he has done through the years he was gone. During the scene where Peter reunites with Ned and hugs him, they almost breakdown and cry in the middle of the school hall but don't want to cause a scene, so they hide their tears by rubbing it on their shirt sleeves. They later exchange stories outside of class about when Peter went to space and was killed by a big purple Grimace, but came back again because of the Avengers and also Tony (aka 3rd Dad). They even discuss heatedly on theories about how someone would come back if they died in an airplane that was destroyed. 

Ned: The most logical thing would be they reappeared back on land safely, right? They wouldn't just fall out of the sky only to die again.

Peter: But that's just it! We don't really know if that happened. What about people that were killed by unmanned vehicles caused by the snap? You know, like a high-speed car crash or a falling helicopter? Would come back from that or remain dead?

Ned: Now that you mention it, what about women who were pregnant? If their babies get snapped and are still in the belly, would dust just come out?

Peter: And if vice versa happens, the mother snaps, does that leave the baby behind to die? But when they come back, would the mother be pregnant again?

Ned: I think we are going too far into this...

Peter: Aw, come on Ned. It's for research purposes.

They both laugh jokingly. Ned shares more about what happened on Earth, who else had died from the snap and who didn't. Peter is surprised to learn MJ didn't survive the snap but has made it back and tries to hide his excitement. 

~~~

Before Tony's funeral, Aunt May helps Peter get dressed for the ceremony. They hug each other for a long time and try not to cry into each other's shoulders. 

Aunt May: I thought I lost you, Peter.

Peter: I thought I would never see you or Earth again. I'm sorry, Aunt May.

Aunt May: It's okay, Peter. You did what you needed to do and I'm very proud of you. I'm sorry for...you know...I know he meant a lot to you. 

She gives a gentle and reassuring smile before driving them both to the funeral.


	2. Tony and Morgan's campouts

(2) 5 years after the snap, Tony and Pepper have been living a quiet life at the Lake House with their daughter, Morgan. It is surprising that none of the other Avengers had come to visit them or even contact them after the wedding, but Tony doesn't mind. After all, he almost died in space. He deserved to have family time with Pepper and Morgan. One night, Tony goes to check if Morgan is still asleep in her room. He notices the lights in the room are off. She usually leaves the lamp on to read her favorite book.

Tony: Morgan?

He pushes the door open and sees the bed has not been slept in. He wonders where she is and remembers their hideout camp in the backyard. They always play hide and seek there and pretend they're on amazing adventures together. Tony turns around and heads outside to find her. He hears whispering coming from the tent with light shining inside. He reaches the tent and opens the flap to find her having a discussion with her stuffed animals, a panda called Kobi and a fox called Lexi.

Tony: What are you doing out here, kiddo?

Morgan: We're in the middle of planning our next mission.

Tony: Oh, yeah? And what would that be?

Morgan: We were thinking of going to the moon. Just like you went to space.

She says this so innocently that he almost breaks down. He has mentioned being in space but never told her what actually happened. He gives a small smile before trying to slowly slide into the tent.

Morgan: Dad, you're gonna break the tent.

Tony: No, I won't. Come on, move aside. I can fit right in here.

His head knocks onto the roof and it immediately comes falling on top of their heads. Morgan gives him a look but he shrugs it off. He moves the tent cloth off their heads and they look up to see the beautiful stars in the night sky. Tony lays down on his back and motions for her to do the same. He points to one constellation.

Tony: Can you name that one?

Morgan shakes her head and asks what its called. 

Tony: That's the Big Dipper. It looks like a big spoon. You see the tip right there? It points straight to the North Star. That will help guide you if you ever get lost. Not that it would help in space, of course.

When he turns to look at his wonderful daughter, she's already asleep. He smiles and feels grateful for the life he has now, for his family. Tony looks back at the tent and reminds himself to fix it tomorrow for Morgan. He scoops her up into his arms and carries her back to bed.


	3. Time Travel Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching the characters that time travel to the past to get a different POV. Most of what happens after the scene would be the same, except for the ending. So, there is no battle scene...sorry :/

(3) When the Avengers travel back in time to get the stones, Nebula goes with Thor to Asgard instead of Rocket. Once they sneak into the palace, Thor stops in front of Loki's prison cell, watching him toss the cup up and catching it. Thor tries to hide in the shadows, preventing Loki from realizing he is watching from afar. Loki feels unsettled and glances outside the prison. He looks at Thor and gives a sly smile.

Loki: Hello, brother. I see you've finally come to visit me.

Thor peaks out of the shadows. 

Thor: Who? Me? I'm not Thor. I'm...Marty?

Loki sees his weird clothes and long beard and furrows his brows in confusion. Nebula notices Thor is not following her and turns back to find the two brothers talking with each other.

Loki: What on Asgard are you wearing? And why does your beard look like Volstaggs? Are trying to look more like him?

Loki also notices his eyes are a different colour and realizes it's not the Thor that he currently knows. He hides his astonishment with a sneer. 

Thor: Um, it's just normal clothes and I DO NOT look like Volstagg.

Loki scoffed and went back to lying on his bed.

Loki: You know I will never let this die, right?

Loki gestures to him, meaning that he would forever tease Thor about his appearance. He gives out a soft but sad chuckle, remembering what happens in their future.

Thor: Oh, how I missed you, Loki.

Thor went closer to the cell, an inch away from the shields. Nebula looked around, just in case any guards came by. She grabbed Thor on his shoulder and whispered to him.

Nebula: We don't have time. We have to move quickly.

He nods and lets her guide him towards Jane's room. Nebula looks back at Loki and sees him giving her a wink. As they move towards Jane's room, Frigga and several ladies walk by them. Thor stares after her, remembering and reliving his memory. He could have saved her from getting killed by the dark elves, preventing her death. But he knows it can't be undone. Nebula asks him what is wrong and he replies with panic in his eyes.

Thor: I can't do this. I'm not ready. I can't...

He makes to turn around and flee but she stops him. He starts hyperventilating and repeating his words, so she settles him down by the pillar where no one would look. They both stay silent for a moment before she starts speaking.

Nebula: I know it's hard, to see people who are dead still alive and walking. I sometimes dream of Gamora, and how I should have gone after Thanos with her instead of by myself. We all have regrets. But this our only chance to do this and if you don't want to face her, you can stay here.

She holds his hand in assurance, giving him a firm look. Thor tries to give a short smile and looks down at the ground, trying to hide his tears.

Thor: I think I'll just stay here for a while. 

Nebula gives him a pat on the shoulder and a nod before sneaking into Jane's room. Once she's gone, Thor sneaks off and goes looking for his mother.

Meanwhile on Morag, Rocket and Rhodey part ways with Clint and Natasha. Rhodey turns to Rocket and asks what they can expect from here. Rocket suggests waiting for Quill to show up and ambush him as he gets the Power Stone. As they watch Quill dance through the ruins, Rocket pulls out a device from his pockets and tries his best not to burst out laughing. 

Rhodey: Wow, this guy is an idiot. What the hell are you doing?

Rocket: I'm recording this so that I can make fun of Quill later.

Rhodey: Okay, we don't have time for this.

He sneaks up behind Quill and knocks him out. 

Rocket: Hey, it was about to get interesting. 

Rhodey: Let's just get the stone and leave.

Rocket: Alright, alright buzzkill. Let's see what we have here.

Rocket rummages in Quill's bag and takes out the tools needed for opening the chamber where the Power stone is held. They open it and use the same device that Peter used to get the Orb.

Rhodey: Well, that was easy.

Both of them time travel back with the stone and without alerting to Thanos that they have taken it.


	4. Back in a Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the unused concepts for Endgame.

(4) Natasha pats Clint on the back, feeling relieved that he is back. What she had to deal with for the past few years had an emotional toll on her, and having him back with the Avengers is like having a missing piece of the puzzle put into its place. Clint was family to her, helping each other through the toughest of missions. Clint was about to go for a test run through the quantum portal. He felt nervous but slightly excited about what a time machine could do.

Natasha: Stay safe out there, Clint.

Steve: Good luck.

Bruce: Remember, try not to interact with anyone. You're just going to walk around a bit for about a couple of minutes before we pull you back. Ready?

Clint nods back, hoping he doesn't mess anything up in the timeline like in 'Back to the Future'. Although they already mentioned that time travel doesn't work that way, he's still a little confused on what the consequences of messing with time would be. 

Clint: Ready as I'll ever be. 

He gave a short assuring smile to everyone before the helmet falls over his face. His heart begins to pound as Bruce counts down from 5 to 1. The last thing he sees before going through the quantum tunnel was the faces of the Avengers, his friends, staring hopefully at him. As he travels through it, he feels like he's at the very top of the roller coaster ride as it comes rushing to the bottom. But it felt like an instant and the next thing he knew, he was in an alleyway. Instead of his family farm, he was now transported to the middle of the battle in Sokovia. The sounds of battle raged beyond the alleyway. Clint stays low as to not attract any attention.

Clint: Ah, crap. Bruce is gonna get an ear full from me when I get back. If I get back...

He sees an Ultron bot flying overhead. It meets Vision and immediately gets destroyed. War Machine was flying past him to make sure none get away. Clint realizes he is not safe outside and decided to hide in one of the buildings. He manages to shoot one of the bots that was getting back up from the ground and blew it up. Pietro was running through a bunch of robots, smashing them to bits when he saw movement at the corner of his eye. He thinks it's one of the civilians that got trapped in the line of fire and decides to go help them to safety. He speeds his way into the building and comes up behind the person. 

Pietro: Hey, need some help?

Clint turns around and sees Pietro for the first time in a long time, since his death at this very moment at the hands of Ultron. His eyes go wide with surprise and sadness. Pietro gives a confused furrow of his brow.

Pietro: Oh, it's you. Aren't you supposed to be fighting out there, old man? Or has the battle gotten too much for you?

Clint wants to say something back but he is stood frozen, at a loss for words. 

Pietro: You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost...

Clint suddenly grabs him into a tight hug. He almost tears up, thinking that he would just pass right through him like an illusion but he was real, flesh and blood. Pietro is taken aback by this sudden gesture.

Clint: Oh, you lousy pain in the ass. I missed you...so much. 

Pietro: It hasn't been that long but...I miss you too?

Clint finally let's go and looks at Pietro. He feels this is no coincidence he is here, at this very moment. He wants to do something right for once in a very long time. 

Clint: Look, I don't have much time to explain this but you have to come with me. I can take you somewhere safe-

Pietro: We still have the battle to fight. Did you forget already, old man?

Clint: Hey, I'm...not that old. But nevermind that, the battle doesn't matter right now. You need to come with me.

Clint grabs onto Pietro's arm and before he could reply, they disappeared in a flash of light. Clint held on tight to Pietro as they were taken back to the present. Once they reappeared on the platform, Pietro passes out from the travel but Clint prevents him from falling to the ground. Everyone around him is shocked to see him back safe with a person they hadn't seen in a long time. They rush forward to see him.

Natasha: Are you alright, Clint?

Steve: Is that...?

Tony: That's Pietro...

Clint: It worked. The machine works. 

Rocket: Um, who the heck is that?

Bruce: Come on, give them some room. Let's get him to the med bay and check his vitals, he may not be alright after a trip through the quantum tunnel without the suit. 

Bruce carries Pietro away while Natasha and Scott help Clint up.

Natasha: Why did you bring him back here?

Clint: I had to...He saved my life. Now It's my turn to save his.

While Pietro rests in the med bay, the Avengers debate what to do with him.

Bruce: His regeneration is kicking in so he should be fine. We won’t be sure when he’ll wake. What did we say about not interacting with anyone?

Clint: I don’t care about that. I couldn’t let him die. Not again.

Thor: I agree with Clint. If I could go back and save Loki and Heimdall and all my other friends, I would have done the same thing.

They all give him a questioning look about the ‘Loki’ part but he just shrugged it off.

Steve: Who’s gonna watch him while we go on the mission?

Tony: Friday will keep an eye on him. 

The mission continues on and the Avengers travel back to get the infinity stones. After getting them, they arrive in the present and use it to get everyone back. Pietro awakens to find that he is in a much stranger place than Sokovia floating in the sky. Before he could get an explanation from the Avengers, Thanos’ army attacks the compound.

~~~

After Thanos’ army shows up, Pietro is helped by Clint and they get away from the aliens. 

Pietro: What the hell is going on?!

Clint: I’m sorry to have to drag you back into this mess, kid. But I’ll explain all of it when this is over.

~~~

Once they get back up to the surface and see that backup has arrived, courtesy of Doctor Strange. They charge into battle and fight Thanos’ army. Wanda notices something speeding through the battlefield, leaving destruction in its path. It finally stops and her eyes grow wide. Pietro was alive and she wanted to be by his side. But first, she had to confront Thanos so he doesn’t take any more happiness from her. 

~~~

The battle is won and yet they had lost someone very important to them. Pietro and Wanda stood next to each other, mourning the death of Tony Stark. Earlier at the ruins of the compound, they had found each other amidst the carnage. Pietro stood in place, wondering if it was the same Wanda he had left behind. She came closer and pulled him into a hug.

Wanda: You’re really here…

Pietro: You seem stronger now…Was I gone that long?

Wanda: You…jerk.

Wanda lightly punched his arm and began tearing up. He held her close and rubbed her back to give her comfort.

Pietro: It’s okay now. It’s okay.


	5. Butt of the Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is CRACK fiction, literally. So, this is just to have fun and poke at an old/dead meme.

Rocket proposes a plan of defeating Thanos by having Ant-Man go inside the Titan (not necessarily his ass, however, there was mention of it) and expand, therefore killing him instantly. Everyone was horrified at the thought of it and put it down immediately. Scott thought this over in his head and thought it could be the makings of a potential idea.

(5)  
During the battle with Thanos, while Thor and Captain America are keeping him occupied, Scott fights pass many of the Outriders and sneaks his way towards Thanos. He was about to jump onto the Titan's back when suddenly he turns around and notices him through all the chaos.

Thanos: You thought I wouldn't notice you sneaking behind me? 

Scott: Oh, shit. 

Thanos gives a triumphant smile as he lowers his foot onto Ant-Man, squishing him and then immediate death. Thanos wins.

(6)  
Thanos gives a triumphant smile as he lowers his foot onto Ant-Man but Captain America throws his shield at his head, distracting him. He turns around to fight Steve and leaves his back exposed. Scott doesn't want to get squashed and hastily jumps towards Thanos, aimed in the wrong direction. 

Yes, you all know where this is going...(Why are you still reading this?)  
He goes up the wrong end and is frightened at what he saw. Scott quickly expands to his giant size so as to not see anymore that might scar him. Thanos gets obliterated by Ant-Man and he gasps his lasts words. The Avengers win (and Tony doesn't die) but Scott has to go to many therapy sessions.

(7)  
Thanos notices Scott about to ambush him but Captain America throws his shield at his head, distracting him. He turns around to fight Steve and leaves his back exposed. Scott carefully calculates in his head before carrying out his insane plan.

Scott: Come on, you can do this. The Avengers need you.

He mutters a soft prayer to himself and jumps towards Thanos. He sets his gear to go subatomic and punches through his spine. Thanos cries out in pain and the Avengers looked on in confusion. Thanos falls to the ground dead. After a few silent moments, Scott emerges back to his normal size. Everyone praises him for saving the day and ending the fight with no more bloodshed.

(8)Extra ending :  
Thanos doesn't realize Scott is there and he goes for the head by climbing into his ear and expanding. Alien brain matter and blood spray on the ground and anyone who saw it look shocked and horrified. Scott is covered in guts and blood but looks unhurt. 

Scott: Great job, everyone. Just another days work.

He gives a thumbs up to Rocket before leaving the battlefield to go shower.


	6. Jump to Vormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ends to what happened on Vormir. Mainly for Clintasha moments.

(9) After they had left Rhodey and Nebula back on the other planet, both Clint and Natasha were nervous about what they might face at their next destination, the planet Vormir. Natasha had learned as much as she could from Nebula about the place and terrain, but now it all had to come down to luck at this point. 

Clint was excited to experience a space adventure. Back in 2012, the thought of even going through deep space and travelling to other planets would have been impossible. But now wasn't much of what you would call good timing as the lives of his family and his friends and the others who were snapped depended on them getting the stones and making it right again. 

Clint: We're a LONG way from Budapest. 

He joked to Natasha as he wanted to calm his nerves. The ship was slowing down and a small dot was blinking on the console screen. They had arrived on Vormir. 

They saw an enormous hill looming in the distance and made their way towards it and up the path. The trek wasn't as treacherous as seemed but the wind was blowing what seemed like snow in their faces. They reached the top slightly tired and were faced with a wraith. It was the Soul Stone Keeper. They had their weapons out ready to fight. When he mentioned both their ancestry, Natasha was surprised to even hear her father's name. 

Clint: We're just here for the Soul Stone. 

Soul Stone Keeper: Ah, I guide all those who seek the treasure. But, one must lose a person which they love in order to obtain it and understand it's power. A soul for a soul. 

Natasha followed Clint as they both drew closer to the edge, looking down the cliff face. 

Clint: Hm, that's a long way down. 

Natasha looked to the Soul Stone keeper and back to Clint. He was pacing back and forth as she sat on the ground, thinking on her options. 

Clint: The guy over there is giving me weird looks. 

Natasha: Maybe it's because you have something on your face. 

Clint: Ha-ha. Very funny. So what do we do now? 

Natasha: Well, Thanos left here without his daughter but with the stone. You can easily put two and two together. One of us has to do it. Whatever it takes... 

Clint nods in understanding. Natasha gets up and holds his hand firmly, not wanting to let go. 

Clint: Whatever it takes. Tell my family I love them. 

He sighs and pulls a sneaky move and knocks her to the ground. She fights back and kicked his legs from under him, sending him to the ground as well. 

Natasha: You tell them yourself. 

She runs toward the edge. Clint quickly takes aim, moving the arrow a few inches closer and shoots it. The arrow exploded and knocks her to the side, preventing her from jumping. He gives her a look saying 'I'm sorry' as he runs past her towards the edge of the cliff.

Natasha: Clint, NO! 

He jumps and falls to his death without giving her much time to react. Natasha hesitates going to look over the edge, and when she does she sees his fallen and broken body. Tears well up in her eyes as a beam of light suddenly erupts around her. 

Moments later, she opens her eyes. Feeling the cold water around her, she realizes where she is. Natasha looks around her, knowing this is her worst nightmare come true. She feels the soul stone in her hand, glowing with orange light. The image of Clint's dead body had stuck in her head. She stares at the stone and began sobbing knowing that she couldn't get him back. 

(10) Both Clint and Natasha are fighting each other to sacrifice themselves on Vormir. As Natasha makes an opening for her to run off the cliff, Clint grabs her leg and stops her. 

Clint: Wait, WAIT! 

She looks at him in confusion.

Natasha: Let me go, Clint.

Clint: I can't do that. If we do this, we do it together. 

Natasha: What are you saying? I don't think you get how this works.

Clint: What if he's lying? Think about it. Maybe it's all just to test us. 

He stands up and holds on tight to her hand, worried she might change her mind. They both glance at the Soul Stone Keeper, who is still floating there waiting for something to happen. She looks back to Clint, hoping he is not a crazy lunatic who is going to get both of them killed and risking their mission.

Natasha: Are you sure about this?

He nods with assurance. Both of them hold their breath as they face the edge of the cliff. 

Clint: On three.

He counts and they both leap from the rocky surface. The Soul Stone Keeper looks on in surprised amusement. Before they hit the ground, a bright beam erupts around them. They both awake in a cold lake of water. Natasha and Clint looked at each other, astonished that they are not dead. Their hands were still clasped to each other. And when they let go, an orange glow emanated from between their fingers.

Natasha: We did it. We got the stone.

Clint: Alright, I've had enough of this place. Let’s get going before anything else shows up.


End file.
